schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
More Keystones
Season 5 Episode 14 "More Keystones" This week is busy, today, Monday is a regular school day, Tuesday is the math keystone, Wednesday and Thursday are finals, and Friday school is closed, unless you have to make up a final. 1/13/14, Nate comes, Duane is working on the pretty reckless concert poster, for the computer graphics final. Nate did a terrible job to finish just so he can play mine craft. Dan comes in late, with no pass. He comes in to his computer. Ms. Perry says the work he turned in is incomplete, Duane starts making sounds, because last time, Dan said he turned in all of his work. Dan looked, and started talking to red about Duane being a donkey. Duane wanted to say something to him but he'll Waite until bio. In 3rd block, Duane is talking to his friend Claudia,her grade dropped from a 90 to a 70 for not doing the last two homework assignments. Duane offered her his work of she wanted to copy. Katie, was sent to the office because she wanted to know if she can get out early on Wednesday for a doctors appointment for her knee. She said she was kind of scared to go because she said she's really awkward. She comes back and she said the lady did not give her a direct answer she just said "well isn't that frawn apon". In bio, things get shaky when Duane comes in a Put his books on Dan's desk. Dan put his stuff on his desk, Duane told him not to touch his stuff. Dan starts calling Duane a donkey, Duane googled a picture of a possum, and kept putting his iPad in dans face, Duane is getting pissed and said if he doesn't stop, he's going to punch him. Dan kept swinging his arm where Duane felt wind, or his fingers tipped his face. After 5 minutes, Dan is punching Duane's chair in with his foot, so Duane brings up the possum picture on his iPad and standed it up so Dan can see it. Dan is ripping up paper and is throwing it at Duane. Duane sits back and puts his arm on his side of the desk. At lunch, Becca is not happy for Nate to be coming, Nate said that Duane has dark brown hair, Duane said black people has black her and he pointed at Sydney, Sydney starts looking at the white yelling at her saying her hair is brown in the light, she is going crazy. Nate said she's like Jotrice. Next day is a keystone day, math. Duane comes in looking really tired, Harley was happy to see him. She was being sarcastic when she said he looks really happy to be here. Soon their seats was rearranged, another lanzetta was in front of Duane. Ms. Marin the promoter asked, I though lanzetta graduated already, she was unaware of the fact that that was his sister Julia, and there are more lanzettas in the school. Duane was being annoyed by Antony because he kept talking to him and being stupid so Duane starts kicking his chair in. After the test, Duane sat with Bri and Harley. They were talking about Marissa, "the slut of the school". Bri pulled up her Instagram to show Duane and Harley what she looks like. Bri said that during an Orgy, she was sucking some guy's dick, and Bri said she told her that's disgusting, but Marissa said she can do what she wants. Duane starts laughing and said who haven't she slept with, and Harley said you. At lunch, Duane went to the table hoping to see tony. But Morgan came, and this Asian girl. Morgan wanted Duane to get lunch with her, this is her first time getting lunch from school. Morgan, Duane and the Asian girl are talking, and Morgan mention putting her mouth on Bobby's dick, and the Asian seem shock that she said that, "well, haven't you sucked dick before" Morgan said to her. And the Asian replied with "I mean yeah I did it before" Duane is just listening. In the gym, the Asian girl is asking Duane if he knows that guy Matt, she said that he is really weird. Duane asked why, she said that he lives a door down from her, and she heard he fucked his dog. Duane is like "What the fuck!" She said she saw his dog before, and its pretty big. After the second module, Duane is with Harley and Bri, and Bri was drawing a picture of a wolf, and Duane asked her if she was drawing herself, she took his water bottle and started hitting him in his face, and then threw it on his crotch. She then called him a asshole. Duane said she being really mean, and he wants to be mean to her back.